The Order of the Black Knights
| founder = Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia) | leader = Zero (Suzaku Kururugi) Kaname Ohgi Kyoshiro Tohdoh Kallen Kozuki (Temporarily) Li Xingke | headquarters = Horai Island | locations = | formed = Japanese Resistance Japan Liberation Front Kyōto House | founded = 2017 | dissolved = | succeed = | affiliation = United Federation of Nations | members = See below | first = | last = | other = See the United Federation of Nations | logo = Geass Sigil + Sword.svg }} The Order of the Black Knights (黒の騎士団, Kuronokishidan) are a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Founded by Zero, they define themselves as the "allies of justice", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Japan Liberation Front, who take hostages and kill civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. Most members are former Japanese, many of whom have defected from other insurgent groups, though many other peoples, even Britannians may be found among their ranks. Their logo is a Geass Sigil with a sword through it, the same logo used in the spinoff Nightmare of Nunnally, by the Geass Order. After the ratification of the Union States Charter, the Black Knights became the military force of the United Federation of Nations. History Zero introduces the Black Knights to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian army. At the end of the first season, Lelouch declares the formation of the United States of Japan, a nation of acceptance and tolerance where any and all can seek refuge. Though Lelouch reorganizes the Black Knights to form a structured hierarchy and chain of command, the Black Knights rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders. During the Black Rebellion in the first season finale, the group falls apart when Lelouch suddenly takes leave. In the process, both senior knights, Yoshida and Inoue, along with Kizuna Kagesaki, are killed. Several key members are arrested by Britannia, while others go into hiding. After having his memories restored in the second season, Lelouch works to form a larger alliance of nations known as the United States of Japan to fight Britannia. He arranges the exile of the Black Knights from Japan for this purpose, making their new base of operations on an artificial island off the coast of China. He starts by returning control of the Chinese Federation to its Empress, making them his first ally. With the formation of the United Federation of Nations, the Black Knights was contracted to serve it's military force as well a protector of all U.F.N. member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. After the second battle of Tokyo, a Britannian envoy carrying Schneizel el Britannia lands on the Black Knights' flagship - Ikaruga. In a meeting with a majority of the Black Knights' core members, Schneizel reveals Zero's true identity and Geass as well as insinuating that Lelouch has used his Geass to make them nothing more than his pawns. This, along with Villetta and Ohgi's testimony further drives a wedge among the Black Knights. Following Ohgi's suggestion, the Black Knights decided to betray Lelouch in exchange for the liberation of Japan. Diethard convinces the others to announce that Zero died of injuries sustained in battle, as no one would believe the truth and they would be stripped of their positions if they tried to explain it. Kallen later takes the role temporarily. Ohgi is forced to reveal the truth to Kaguya and Xingke when Lelouch causes a rebellion within the Emperor's forces. A month later, the Black Knights are stunned when Lelouch takes the Britannian throne for himself. After Lelouch conquered Japan and took the UFN leaders hostage, they allied themselves with Schneizel's forces to oppose Lelouch. After the Black Knights were defeated by Lelouch, Suzaku took up the mantle of Zero. He proceeded to kill Lelouch in order to complete the Zero Requiem. Afterwards, Suzaku has become the new leader of the new incarnation of the Black Knights. Members Core Members circa 2017 a.t.b ;Former Resistance members :Kaname Ohgi :Kallen Kozuki :Kento Sugiyama :Shinichirō Tamaki :Yoshitaka Minami :Naomi Inoue (KIA) :Toru Yoshida (KIA) ;Former Japan Liberation Front members :Kyoshiro Tohdoh :Nagisa Chiba :Shōgo Asahina (KIA) :Ryōga Senba (KIA) :Kōsetsu Urabe (KIA) ;Kyōto House :Kaguya Sumeragi :Taizō Kirihara (Executed by Britannia) :Tatsunori Osakabe (Executed by Britannia) :Hidenobu Kubouin (Executed by Britannia) :Tousai Munakata (Executed by Britannia) :Hiroyosi Yoshino (Executed by Britannia) ;Other members :Diethard Reid (KIA) :Rakshata Chawla :Kizuna Kagesaki :Kinoshita (KIA) Organizational Structure circa 2018 a.t.b :Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia; Founder) :Lelouch vi Britannia (As Emperor) :Zero (Suzaku Kururugi) :Kallen (temporarily) ;General Commander : Li Xingke ;General Secretary : Kaname Ohgi ;Head of the Joint Staff : Kyoshiro Tohdoh ;Deputy Chief : Zhou Xianglin ;Secretary of Media and Intelligence : Diethard Reid ;Science Secretary : Rakshata Chawla ;Special Forces/ Zero Division Captain : Kallen Kozuki ;First Squad Commander : Shōgo Asahina ;Second Squad Commander : Hong Gu ;Third Squad Commander : Indira Tharoor ;Fourth Squad Commander : Nagisa Chiba ;Fifth Squad Commander : Ahmad Khayrallah ;Sixth Squad Commander : Nguyen Van Nguu ;Seventh Squad Commander : Frederik Szymanowski ;Ikaruga Captain : Yoshitaka Minami ;Commander of Special Forces : Kento Sugiyama ;Interior Custodian : Shinichiro Tamaki ; Deputy Science Secretary : Yusk : Sonthi Khun-moo ;Ikaruga Operators : Minase Mutsuki : Ichijiku Hinata : Ayame Futaba Affiliates The Black Knights were originally funded by a small group of Japanese businessmen called the Kyoto House who secretly work against Britannian rule. In the second season, they begin negotiations with the Chinese Federation, who grant them Penglai Island and now serve as the contracted military force for the United Federation of Nations, who are funding their operations. Officially they are not affiliated with any nations, but a majority of their equipment and members derive from the United States of Japan and the United States of China. Category:Groups Category:The Black Knights Category:United Federation of Nations Category:World of Code Geass